peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-23 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Edited highlights of the show only. So tracks may not be in correct order. *It looks like the show was split into Dance/Reggae and Guitar/Indie. The edits on Files a and b seem to match the highlights on Files c and d so the running order has been based on that. Sessions *Revolver Session #1, recorded 12 September 1991, first broadcast *Clouds Session #1, recorded 29 September 1991, first broadcast (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Fall: Terry Waite Sez (album - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet BEGA75 *Revolver: Crimson (session) (first) *''edit'' *Ed Robinson: Pause Youth Man only on File c *Confetti: v/a album - The Waaaaah! CD) Bring On Bull *''edit'' *Armageddon: String (12" - Hellraiser EP Vol. 1) Hardcore Urban Music URBAN EP 6 only on File c *Tar: Walking The King (album - Jackson) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 004 *''edit'' *Queer Man: Cocaine & Crack only on File c *Clouds: Dude Electric Cell (session) *Little Luther: Twirl (v/a album - Savage Kick Volume 6) Savage Kick SK506 *Revolver: Drowning Inside (session) *''edit'' *Hen-Gee & Evil-E: Brothers (album - Brothers) Savage Kick SKCD501 only on File c *Boone Stigall: Reality (cassette EP - Transient Man) *Boone Stigall: Bound (cassette EP - Transient Man) *''edit'' *Anambi: Our Love Climbs Higher (12") Robs 12 ROB 4 only on File c *Action Swingers: Song (album - Action Swingers) Wiiija WIJ 12V *Action Swingers: Watch Out (album - Action Swingers) Wiiija WIJ 12V *Action Swingers: Cuban Bush (album - Action Swingers) Wiiija WIJ 12V *Beres Hammond: Move Along (7") Mister Tipsy TSY 339 also on File c *''edit'' *Pavement: My First Mine (split 7" with Fluff: Us / My First Mine) Ablaze! Magazine KBN 191 *Orchestra Maquis Original: Ngalula (v/a album - Tanzania Dance Bands Vol. 2) Monsun *Stumpy Joe: Day Dreams (v/a 3x7" - The Estrus 7" Combo Deluxe) Estrus ESBX2 *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Revolver - Wave (session) *Unknown Artist - Unknown Title (album - Tiroler Abend) (yodelling) *Clouds - Poll Tax Blues (session) *Bags: Max Roach (7" - L. Frank Baum) Stanton Park STP-018 *''1:00 am news (edited out)'' *Del-Bloods - Black Rabbit (single) Seminal Twang *''another F50 reminder'' *''edit on File b'' *Intastella: Bendy (album - Intastella And The Family Of People) MCA 10422 only on File d *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Radio (album - Th!nk, It Ain't Illegal Yet) EMI EMC 3604 only on File d *Mono Men - Right Now (LP - Stop Draggin' Me Down) Estrus *Mono Men - Boss (LP - Stop Draggin' Me Down) Estrus *Mono Men - Ain't No Friend of Mine (LP - Stop Draggin' Me Down) Estrus *''"and this" edit on File b'' *''"is Brian and Tony Gold" on File d'' *Brian And Tony Gold: Tekisha only on File d *Revolver - John's Not Mad (session) *''edit on File b'' *Ultraviolence: Shout And Destroy *The Trouble With Larry - The Day Johnny Ray Died (EP - Songs of Romance and Intrigue) Good Kitty *Clouds - King of the Rocket Men (session) § *'File b' ends *Brown Eagle and Spear Headquarters Of The Pirates only on File d *§ track available on Peel Late Autumn 1991 File ;Name * a) 1991-11-23 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L023~.mp3 * b) L003a.mp3 * c) L014b.mp3 * d) L015a.mp3 ;Length * a) 55:09 * b) 46:11 * c) 40:19 (from 15:10) * d) 47:42 (to 25:05) ;Other *File a created from L023 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF *File b created from L003a of SL Tapes. *File c created from L014b of SL Tapes. *File d created from L015a of SL Tapes. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Peel 1991 Tapes Mooo *http://rapidshare.com/files/420966170/L003a.mp3.html *d) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes Category:Shared Category:Unknown